A New Life
by Eliza S. McCoy
Summary: Victoria has taken Bella as her mate after biting and running away with her. The Cullen's have been searching for five years for both of them but to no avail. What will happen when they do find them and how will Bella react. Mature audiences only.


**A New Life**

**Bella/Victoria**

**Mentions of Bella/Alice and Bella/Rosalie**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Victoria has taken Bella as her mate after biting and running away with her. The Cullen's have been searching for five years for both of them but to no avail. What will happen when they do find them and how will Bella react. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns...sigh.**

**Authors Note: alright everyone, this is the final installment of the "Sweet Strawberries" Series. But don't fret, this isn't the end. It may be the end of this series, but it's the beginning of a whole new adventure for our leading ladies. I am working on the new story line for the next series, titled "A New Life". So. Enjoy the conclusion to one series and prepare for the beginning of a new one. **

Ecstasy. That's what I felt every time Bella fed from me. After discovering that she couldn't digest animal or human blood, I'd begun to panic, the human blood I had just consumed running hot through my cold veins. It was there that Bella had found her thirst went for blood that had already been through a vampires body. Strange, I know, but then again, Bella has never been a normal anything. So while I fed from humans, Bella drank from me. I had to feed from twice as many people now but I didn't care. My most precious treasure had to be kept well fed. I'd thought for sure that Bella would be upset that I turned her on the spot, but as it turned out, she loved that I did. She still retained her powers and we discovered together that Bella was a shield. After biting her in front of the Cullens, they had tried to attack but there had been an invisible barrier blocking them. So, taking a chance, I stood and ran, both of us naked. We were in Northern Canada before I stopped running.

Bella was simply beautiful as a vampire. Her dark hair was a few inches longer, the natural red tints more noticeable. Her eyes were the most enchanting shade of blue green I'd ever seen that would turn electric blue when she was hungry. Body more defined and toned but still lean. She moved with the grace of a panther but was as ferocious as a t-rex. It's been five years since I turned her and since the Cullens last laid eyes on us. With Bella's shield and my knack for escaping, we were pretty hard to find. Even the Volturi didn't try to locate us, they were just thrilled that Bella was no longer human.

I thought for the longest time that our companionship would stay based off of anger, but I was wrong. Bella was loyal, never questioned me and stuck by my side like a dog to its owner, granted I've never treated her like one, I value my life too much. She's an even better companion than James ever was. I think there's love somewhere in there but neither of us has said it. Bella shows it to me by being affectionate most of the time, it's like she can't go more than an hour or so without touching me in some form or other. I show mine whenever I offer her my neck or during our rare times of slow sex. Speaking of which, Bella now keeps that lovely feature of hers available at all times. She can tuck it away but she's told me that she feels empty and incomplete without it. I'm rather fond of it myself. Speaking of said feature, it's currently poking my stomach through her jeans. Bella gets turned on every time she feeds from me, though I'm definitely not complaining. These are the times that it is most wild.

Leaning my head down a bit, I nipped Bella's ear while tangling my hands in her hair, groaning erotically. Almost immediately, Bella unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down enough to maneuver around while I hurriedly hiked up my cocktail dress. It was more convenient for me to wear dresses when we hunted because after a while, I got tired of Bella ripping my pants to shreds. Besides, it was more erotic this way.

I felt Bella reach between us and grab her stiff member, angling it at my more than ready entrance. I heard her growl out "mine" into my neck before thrusting inside of me. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention she's awfully possessive of me? Not that I'm complaining mind you. Bella constantly looks at me as if I'm the center of her entire existence, which I suppose you could say is true. I did after all give her what she wanted.

My thought process was cut off when Bella gave a particularly hard thrust into me. I admit she felt like home whenever she was inside me. Bella stopped feeding, opting to kiss me instead. The taste of blood in her mouth made me moan and arch further into her, my hips picking up pace. My companion growled her pleasure, holding me tighter to her.

Bella was going so hard and fast, that the wall of the building I was leaning against was starting to crumble. I should care about the attention it could cause but I was so close to nirvana that I didn't think twice about it. Judging from the frantic pace of Bella's unnecessary breathing and wholly welcome thrusting, she was close too. These sessions may be the wild ones but they were usually the really fast ones as well. A few more thrusts and we were coming undone. Bella always gave out so much, not that I minded really. Not leaving the inside of me, she nuzzled my neck, licking her bite mark, the venom closing it. Slowly and tenderly, I ran my fingers through Bella's hair, hearing her purr contently. Not killing her was the best decision I ever made. Our moment of bliss however was interrupted.

"Bella?" seven different voices exclaimed.

Instantly, Bella's pants were up and she was crouched in front of me protectively, snarling at her former family. I casually laughed as I pulled my dress back down, smoothing it out. Grinning, I began stroking my left hand through Bella's hair again, this time as a taunt to the Cullens. They in turn only glared.

"Fancy seeing you here in New Hampshire. We were just passing through but we got hungry you see so we stopped. Too bad we didn't know you were here, we would have brought gift baskets," I said, all the while grinning smugly. Bella never moved.

"You're gonna pay for turning her," Edward snarled, lunging.

Swiftly, Bella did a spin kick, sending the fool down the alleyway and was crouched again as if she hadn't moved. When bronze boy showed back up, he openly stared at Bella, mouth hanging open.

"Bella, what..."the motherly looking vampire began.

"She's mine! I'll protect her from any threat," Bella growled out.

"What did you do to her Victoria?" the pixie asked, slowly stepping forward a few paces.

Continuing to run my fingers through Bella's hair, I replied, "Gave her what she wanted, what she'd been craving. In return, she gave me my revenge on the wannabe god. I have Isabella. He doesn't. And you know what? I simply adore her and would not trade her for anything. Tell them your feelings for me Bella," I said, smirking.

Getting out of her crouch and standing next to my right side, she linked our hands and looked to the Cullens.

"She's my family, my life, my lover. Takes care of me and I protect her. I am loyal to Victoria. She gave me what I wanted, needed, and has never once told me what to do. Without Victoria, I'd have died of old age. Without her, I am nothing."

"Bella dear, we all love you," the mother vampire said.

"This was never about love Esme. It was about Edward's selfish needs. He gave me the stupid ultimatum that I had to marry him if I wanted to be turned. This path I've chosen is a much better one by a long shot. I think that what I regret is that I never got you in my bed Esme," Bella purred out, raking her eyes suggestively up and down the mama vamp.

Esme's mouth actually dropped at that.

"Looking good Alice and Rosalie. Tell me, do you even shag your husbands anymore? Or do you still want a piece of this?" Bella continued to purr out, running her right hand down her front and cupping her own hardness. I chuckled as I watched the blonde and pixie focus their eyes on Bella's bulge.

"I think that's your answer love," I said, nipping my mates ear.

I felt more than saw Bella's grin of desire as she kept her focus on the female members of the coven.

"What do you think my dark angel. Should we invite them to play?" I asked while placing my left hand over her own that was still covering her hardness, squeezing a bit.

Bella nodded vigorously.

It was Esme who took a small step forward. The men of the coven actually looked appalled.

I giggled darkly and said, "Come on Bella. If they want to play the game, they'll have to find us. Without the tools though," I finished while looking at the men pointedly.

Bella just grinned and turned to walk away. Blowing them a kiss, I turned and went with my mate.

Our immortal life just got interesting, I thought to myself while linking my hand with Bella's who squeezed a bit in return. Oh yes. We were going to have so much fun, hopefully it would be soon.

"To the south?" I suggested.

Laughing, Bella let go of my hand and took off. Chuckling, I chased after her, following her delicious strawberry scent.

**Authors Note: Well, there you have it. The conclusion to this series. To be honest, I hadn't planned on continuing this but then I had a brilliant thought of what could happen down the road, so I changed the ending of this to leave off for more. The continuation of this storyline is still in the works, so it will be some time before I post the new series. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed these one shots. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and sent PM's about this series, they all made my day. **

**On another note, to those whom are reading "Toxic Love", don't worry, the new chapter will be up soon, I am more than halfway through writing it. It will be longer than the first two chapters, that's why it's taking so long. Thank you much for your patience. Take care my dears.**

**T. McCoy**


End file.
